


Denied

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A difference in translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

Iruka fell backwards onto the bed, his legs still hanging off of the end.

"Long day?" Kakashi asked.

"Long day, long week, long month!" Iruka said closing his eyes. "I've had to get up early for mission desk duty because more people are out on missions. Then I spend all day teaching little monsters who are determined to cause chaos. And as if that isn't enough I still go in for another shift in the mission room after that. You would think I would at least get weekends off, but no we're also short on people for watch." The rant lacked his usual enthusiasm which was obviously due to him being utterly exhausted.

"My poor 'Ruka," Kakashi said walking over. "Are you hungry?" Gently, he pulled the hair tie free. He ran his fingers through the soft brown hair while gently massaging Iruka's scalp and temples.

"Not really. I'm too tired to be hungry."

"Did you even stop to eat something for lunch?"

"I had some dango I stole from Anko who was covering Miko's class," the chunin offered, not opening his eyes.

"You should eat something before you get too comfortable then. You'll sleep better if you do." He undid Iruka's jacket and then tugged on his wrist to get him to sit up so he could finish pulling it off. "Go take a shower my koi, and I'll fix you something to eat." Kakashi pulled his lovers hitiate off and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Iruka smiled softly and looked up at him. "I'm so glad I have a day off tomorrow."

-

Kakashi slid his arms around Iruka and pulled him close; his lover murmured and snuggled back against him. He slid a hand under Iruka's shirt and began nuzzling that little spot on his neck that always made him squirm.

"Mmmm..." the chunin whimpered, burying his face further into his pillow.

Nibbling gently on the tan neck Kakashi trailed his fingers lightly over a well toned stomach.

"Sleepy..."

The silver-haired nin chuckled as he slid his hand under the waistband of Iruka's pants. "Not too sleepy it seems."

He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but a moment later he found himself tossed off of the bed and a second after that a pillow hit him in the face.

"When I said I was glad I had the day off it wasn't so you could fondle me at 6:30 in the fucking morning!" Iruka yelled before turning over and burying himself under a mountain of blankets and pillows. "I'm sleeping in!" he growled in Kakashi's general direction.

Kakashi sat staring and wondering at his lover's behavior. He still thought that ravaging his beloved on his day off seemed a perfectly reasonable translation to him.


End file.
